Rayoth
by Sariph21
Summary: Wild Arms/FF7 cross over, My first story on here, well Enjoy.
1. Setup the story

Hi. This idea came to me on my way to work one day. I hope you like it and don't kill me if a few things are a little OOC. I have had no way to play both games in a while my charge broke my play station and I am currently saving up for a PS2. A few notes I never liked the names Rudy or Cecilia. Sorry to those folks who do, but for my purposes there are going to be called what I named them. Rudy=Klem and Cecilia=Leia past that every thing else is the same, I think. Oh last note this story starts out in the WA. World in the beginning and then moves over to the FF7 World in the middle of the story. If you read this in the FF7 cross over section the first chapter is the same. I moving it here this is turning more WA then FF7.  
  
Legal stuff: Sony and there respective creators own Wild Arms and FF7. I don't own them, but you might see a few people put in that I do own. If you want to use them just ask.  
  
  
  
It had been three years since the battle had ended with the metal demons, and things were slowly getting better on Filgaia. Monsters were becoming less of a problem. The land and Guardians where gaining back some of their power that they had lost to the Metal Demons. Hope, Love, and Courage were now replacing the fear that people once had.  
  
On another world it had been about four years since it's heroes had to deal with there own battle to save their own world. With the destruction of: Sephiroth, Jenova, and Shinra the word was slowly becoming whole once more. People finally knew the real value of what was behind mako and had stopped using it.  
  
Each world thought that it's own threat had been neutralized. On both worlds they thought that they finally had time to heal and rebuild. Regrettably that was not to be. Things were already set and going before what they new what hit them.  
  
Baskar Village three months ago,  
  
"You asked to see me, Chief?"  
  
"Yes, think you for coming Rayoth. It is time for you to go and help the heroes of both worlds. My dreams have told me that the three heroes form the other world will be coming soon. Go to the Curan Abby and help them when they arrive."  
  
Present day at the Curan Abby,  
  
Klem and Jack have been there all week helping out for the graduation of Leias first class.  
  
"Do you have everything?" asked Jack, he and Hanpan were putting up the last of the party decorations.  
  
"Almost, I just have to get a few things straitened up and we'll be done." Said Leia as she picked up a few papers that were on the floor.  
  
"Good." Klem smiled, he was getting a little tired of all the decorating.  
  
The graduation and the party afterwards went on with out a single problem. The next day when everyone was getting ready to leave Leia offered to teleport her students home. At the same time a new invention was being tested over in NeoMidgar. Those, other then the scientists, that were present were: Cid, Red, and Vincent. They had aggraded to be security for the reviling of a new source of power that didn't require mako and was more reliable than solar power.  
  
Just as Leia started to teleport the scientists turned on the device. As soon as Leia started to teleport the three students she could sense something was wrong with the spell. As the machine was turned on Red could feel something was wrong with it this time.  
  
The light was blinding one minuet three of the heroes who had helped saved the world were there. Then they where gone with out a trace. What was there for just a moment after the light scared the hell out of everyone in the room. A creature with an armor grated into his skin appeared. He had what looked like a long blade for one arm, and on the other was a three- pronged metal claw. Along side him was what appeared to be a woman in a white dress with razor sharp teeth. What was even more freighting was her eyes. They seemed to glow like they were infused with, mako?! Both seemed to smile and let out a small call of amusement.  
  
"Mothers you're both back."  
  
"Yes, my sons. Do be a good boys and kill them all."  
  
"As you wish, Mothers."  
  
The only reason anyone, other then those dead, knew what had happened was thanks to a small camera that survived the battle. Everyone was killed without a second thought.  
  
"Timber, Shari, Jake." Cried Leia. "Are you three all right?"  
  
"Yea, we're OK." Said Jake a little confused at what just happened.  
  
"Speak for yourself, I can't see a thing." Grumbled a very annoyed Timber.  
  
"I must be alive cause I can still hear those to bickering." Giggled Shari.  
  
"Who are they?" Asked Klem pointing towards the three people who appeared out form the spell.  
  
"Don't know, but it looks like they could use some help. We better bring them upstairs and let them rest. Jack could you check on the students just to be safe? We'll start to bring these three up stairs."  
  
  
  
Leia and Klem started to untangle the three when they stopped and stared at them. One looked kind of like one of Emma's assistants. He had blond hair with goggles on his forehead. His general look gave the impression of a man who could hold his own on the battlefield or in a workshop. The second was some kind of large cat\dog. It didn't look like any type of animal or monster that they had seen. The strange markings on his legs and the general size of him gave the imprecation of a worrier of great stasher. The last one bothered them slightly, Klem the most. He carried an Arm (gun) and his left arm was completely metal. They didn't know how to react. Klem wondered of he was like him or like one of the demons.  
  
When Jack came back and said everyone was OK he also stopped and stared. Hanpan ignored the man, he was too scared of the large red cat/Dog. The only reason they were snapped out form their daze was Timbers comment to them.  
  
"What are you statues? You said so yourself they could be hurt we need to get them up stairs." Despite the fact Timber could be a real @$$ at times he, generally, was a caring kind of guy.  
  
Everyone stopped staring and started to bring the three strangers up the stairs. Unknown to them someone was watching and smiling to himself  
  
"So the old man was right, I will get to go home." He stopped when his eyes finally saw the face of one of the strangers "Valentine? It can't be I thought he was dead."  
  
It had taken a little while to get them up stairs. When they were all finally in bed, everyone was trying to figure out who or what they were. A few things though were coming up in everyone's minds. Was the one with the claw a metal demon, or like Klem? What's with the large cat/dog was it some kind of new monster? What were those stones on the spear that the blond man had they were glowing for a moment and then just stopped? Lastly were they any kind of a threat to them or the world?  
  
About two hours later when Klem was watching them Cid woke up in his usual charming manor.  
  
"Who the $(**&^$# are you and where the @$&@#($ am I."  
  
Klem just blinked and said his name and where they were. He then said he was going to go get them some help. As he left he thought he heard the other two move a little. He informed everyone that one of their gusts was up and not happy, and that the other two were slowly waking up. The next to wake was Red about minuet later. He sniffed the air and tried to place where he was.  
  
"Wha, where am I? This doesn't smell like any place I've been too. Cid do you know where we are?"  
  
"You think I would be still sitting here if I knew much of anything. @&^$*&%, The only thing I was able to find out was the name of some punk kid that was watching us and the name of this building. Klem Roughnight and we're at the Curan Abby."  
  
With that said a small grunt came from where Vincent was laying. He slowly looked around when he stopped at his allies and saw their own confused faces he let out a small worried noise. Red repeated what Cid had said to him and asked of he had heard of this place. All he gave was an even more worried look at his surroundings.  
  
  
  
When: Leia, Jack, and Klem came back into the room they saw that all three were all up and very confused.  
  
"Hi, are you feeling all right? You three took one nasty fall when you got here." Leia was trying to break some of the tension in the room.  
  
"Where are we?" Asked Vincent.  
  
"Who the #^@(*$#& are you." Cid said well biting on his cigarette he had just recently put in his mouth.  
  
"Yes, we feel better now" Offered Red trying to make some since as to what was going on.  
  
"Well, you at the Curan Abby. My name is Leia Lynne Adlehyde I am Princess of Adlehyde and Shaman to the Guardians."  
  
"I'm Jack Van Burace and this is Hanpan." Pointing to the little blue sprite-like rat. "I'm a treasure hunter and master in the fast draw."  
  
" Klem Roughnight, dream chaser and Arms user."  
  
Cid and CO just stared at them. None of what they said made any since to them. They now had more questions then when they started. That still didn't answer where the Abby was? What's a fast draw and dream chaser? What was up with the little blue rat, and a shaman to the guardians? Before they could ask more questions, Leia asked them if they could tell them a little bit about them, and where they were from.  
  
"I'm Nanaki but you can call me Red. I am the protector of Cosmo Canyon, and the last of my kind."  
  
"Cid Highwind, pilot and currently still trying to figure you all the #$@$%&#@ out."  
  
"Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk."  
  
Now it was the others turn to look confused or in Hanpans case relived. Turk was that like the Quarter Knights? I thought we were the only ones with a metal bird. Cosmo Canyon, where's that? That still didn't explain those weird stones. Before anyone could get in another round of questions in someone new asked one.  
  
"So how's Midgar these days?"  
  
"What? Who are you, and what's a Midgar?" Questioned Hanpan.  
  
"What do you mean what's a Midgar. It's kind of hard not to know about that *&^$*&#@ city." Cid yelled.  
  
"Well it would be hard for them to know about it. It isn't on this world, after all. Neither were you until a little while ago."  
  
Everyone in that room just stopped and stared at the stranger before them. He wore a pair of black boots and a pair of blue jeans. A red long sleeved shirt with a black vest. To his side was a long thin sword on his back was a small pack with his brown trench coat. He had a slight scar on his right cheek below his green eyes. His long purple hair was tied back with a black band. Who ever he was he knew way more then he was letting on, and it bothered them. Before anyone could even ask him anything he said.  
  
"My name is Rayoth, and I am here to take you to Baskar Village. The chief has sent me here to help you. Both this world and my own world face a common enemy. Please follow me."  
  
"Wait, why should we trust you. You don't seem to be telling us everything. " Said Vincent  
  
"It's not my place to tell you, anyways do you want to just sit here and ask stupid questions or do you want some answers." This was slowly wearing on Rayoth. He knew the Turk from files he had read before he came here he wouldn't just follow on faith and trust. Before he could think up something else to say Leia cut in.  
  
"If you did come From Baskar why are you carrying a sword?"  
  
"If you want to travel all over the world with out a weapon and become monster bate be my guest. Me I want to stay around for a while hence the sword." This was really not going the way he had planed.  
  
"I say we go to this Baskar. He is right we are getting no where just standing here and talking." Red stated.  
  
Everyone one eventually agreed on going to Baskar. Within the hour everyone was packed and ready to go. Jack was out getting their metal bird. After this mornings fluke spell no one wanted to teleport to Baskar. This gave some time for a few small questions from both sides.  
  
"Are you a Metal Demon Vincent? You have that strange metal arm and can use Arms as well." Asked Klem.  
  
"Metal Demon? I don't think so. I was a normal human till I was experimented on by Hojo." said a slightly confused Vincent. He had been called that ever since he got here with only a few small explanations as to what a Metal Demon was. Seeing his confusion Klem explained the whole story of the Metal Demons, Mother, and the Quarter Knights to him.  
  
  
  
Leia was getting a few questions of her own answered by Cid and Red.  
  
"Those stones on your spear were glowing for a while when we first found you. What are they?  
  
"That is materia it allows you to use: magic, summon guardians, or it can help you in other ways."  
  
"Oh, like my crests or ruins. Can I see?"  
  
"Why the #*&@)(* not" Cid was getting ready to cast Ice when nothing happened he tired it again. Still nothing, both he and Red were getting a little worried about this. Leia saw the worried looks on their faces and asked what was wrong.  
  
"I don't get it it's not working. I even tried a few others spells and some summons and still nothing. What the $^%@%$ is wrong with them Red?"  
  
"I don't know, this has never happened to me before also."  
  
"Maybe I can help answer that." Rayoth had just gotten back with Jack and was coming to get them.  
  
"Materia works by using power form the planet right. Well right now you aren't on your planet so it's not going to work. Also your limit breaks won't work here. You're going to have to learn how to use force here. Don't worry though it's as powerful as any limit once mastered. Oh and if you want to summon a guardian get a ruin there is no other way to use them here with out one. Come on Jacks got the plane we can go to Baskar now."  
  
With that said he started to walk towards the plane followed by Cid, Red, and Leia. 


	2. A few words

Hi thanks for reading this story. Sorry to keep you on edge about who Rayoth really is. You will find out about him this chapter. Though I did leave you a few BIG hints last time. I didn't say this last time but, there are gong to be a few big spoilers for both games here. Here is a small time line made by me for later reference. The Witan War happened one year before Sephiroth burned down Nibelheim. 2 ½ years later the FF7 game happens, this takes one year. I don't know if this is anywhere near correct but, it's my story. Wild arms will be told in more detail in the story. Oh I don't know the name of the blind girl in Saint Centour so I'm going to call her Sully.  
  
  
  
Legal stuff: Sony and there respective creators own Wild Arms and FF7. I don't own them, but you might see a few people put in that I do own. If you want to use them just ask.  
  
  
  
" Welcome, to Baskar Village. Home to some very good friends of mine, and the place for answers to your questions." Said a very happy Rayoth.  
  
As the heroes entered the village a little girl came running up to greet them. She had: long black hair, amber eyes, and was wearing the traditional clothing for Baskar  
  
" Rayoth, your back. Did you bring the people from the other word with you? Are they here? What do they look like? Are they nice? " Peeped the very hyper five year old.  
  
" To answer your questions, yes, yes, like they can take care of themselves, and yes. I swear Marie, you never run out of energy or questions. " Rayoth had that big brother play fighting with the little sister look.  
  
The others watching them almost couldn't believe what they had just seen. On the way over he had been cold and quiet every time one of them tried to talk to him. Now he was smiling and greeting villagers as they pasted by like he had lived here for years.  
  
" Rayoth, we've been through here a few times, and have never heard of you. Why? You seem to know everyone, like you've been here for years." Asked Jack.  
  
" Oh that, well the Chief will explain it to you. Anyways here's his place so time to tell you everything."  
  
All the heroes entered the room, the Chief was resting in bed. His health had been slowly going down hill for the past six months. When he sat up he smiled and greeted them all.  
  
" Greetings heroes from both this world and the other. I know you all must have many questions, but before you ask them let me tell you this story. Five years ago I had a dream about the Metal demons, sending one of their own to the other world. One was looking for the next world for their Mother to destroy. On that world there was a war going on and they figured no one would notice that he was sent over. This however did not happen fully. The demons spirit was sent over but his body remained. He took over the body of a fighter of that world and sent his spirit over to take his place in this world.  
  
My next dream told of where I could find this fighter and, to go and help him. He was very weak and his injuries were severe. He did recover and became sort of a protector for this village. He wanted to repay his debt by helping us the only way he knew how, fighting. When the war broke out with the metal demons he wanted to go help, he could not. He may have escaped from the Demons but, the Demon Mother could still control his body being that it was one of her own.  
  
During this time I was contacted by one of the Guardians. She alone could break the control that the Mother had over his body by making his spirit become stronger then his now Demon body. He left to go find his freedom and save whatever he could wherever he could. I can't tell you much about what he did during this time. Well you'll get your chance to ask him later.  
  
How dose this relate to you. He is the only one who knows the workings of both worlds. This will prove invaluable to you battle with your enemies. The body and spirit of the Mother and some Demon known as Jenove have merged. Also the one known as Sepiroth has merged with the Demon known as Ziekfried. When you were fighting Ziefried in the portal between Malduke and this world, and when you battled at the Demon Lab the barriers between the worlds was weakened. This allowed the mergers to happen. Nether one on their own could survive but combined they could live.  
  
The only people who may know how to get you back to your world are the Elws but, only with the help of the humans may this be possible. Rayoth I know some of this may be confusing for you considering your connection with Sepiroth. Please heroes for the other world please, do not judge him when you find out who he was in your world. Know that was the Demon and not him." With this said the Chief fell back into bed. His wife brought them to another area where they could talk in privet without disturbing the Chief.  
  
  
  
Red was the first one to speak,  
  
" Rayoth, what did he just mean when he was talking about your connection with Sepiroth?"  
  
Everyone was wondering just that, from what was said conclusions were made. For those form the other world it was still just a little too unreal.  
  
" SO it's my turn to tell a story. Well I'll start from the beginning, and give it to you slightly shorthanded. Some things are still a little touchy for me.  
  
My name over on your world was Sepiroth. I was genetically engineered from birth to be the perfect fighting machine. I was to make my début at the Wutai war. When I entered an old shrine one of the elders cursed me. It was supposed to leave my spirit weak so my body would go to sleep. This didn't happen.  
  
Rayoth entered my body at this time and kicked me out. Sending me over here into his body inside the Demon Lab. I awoke some time later to Alhazad looking over me saying something about the experiment being a waste. Some of what I saw still gives me nightmares. Especially what happened to that red haired girl. I think I heard her name used once El…Elmina. All I can say is he could give Hojo lessons in cruelty.  
  
They thought I had some weird kind of amnesia. I played into this not wanting to become some new toy of Alhazad. During this time a demon was assigned to me, Zed, to get me back on track. I made friends with him. He wasn't the smartest but, he was the only one out of them that didn't give me the creeps. He even helped me get away, making it look like I broke out using some stolen weapons.  
  
I didn't care where I ended up just so long as it was far from there. I passed out some where near the moutons by Baskar. As you heard they took me in and helped me out. I gave the name Rayoth out of habit to them. The only one to know any different was the Chief. I learned a lot about this world and what I could do in the demons body over the following months.  
  
When I found out about the Guardian that could break the Mothers control, I went to Saint Centour. I arrived just after you three beat Zed. He may have not been the best but, he didn't deserve what he got from you three. I took him to the inn and helped him any way I could. When he was resting a strange little glowing ball appeared in front of me. She said she was the Spirit Guardian. Spirit said that she would help me because I was good spirit. I never became hard and cold from all my training, and that I would do anything to help my friends no mater the cost. I stayed there until Zed was well, I even trained with him a little to get his strength back up.  
  
When he was better you three were already on the space station. There was nothing I could do to help now. So I stayed in Saint Centour with Zed and Sully. When I came back to Baskar the Chief told me that the war was not over. There would be another War with the Demons and, that I would go home to face them in time. I started my training in the fast magic draw. Three months ago I was told where and when to get you. You know the rest."  
  
* I know a lot of talk, not a lot of action this time but I had to explain a few things.*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. New Ways

Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter out. It was midterm week at my school. I may love writing but, when you pay out of state, school will win for time. Oh if you want the full info on the name change for Klem and Leia. Check my bio, someone asked and I'm going to answer it to you all over there. So ask questions, I will do my best to answer them for you. Bye  
  
Legal stuff: Sony and there respective creators own Wild Arms and FF7. I don't own them, but you might see a few people put in that I do own. If you want to use them just ask.  
  
The room was divided. It took all of: Cid, Red, and Vincent's self control not to go over and kill Rayoth. Jack was a little shaken, he wanted an answer form him. Why he couldn't have taken Elmina with him when he escaped. Then others didn't know what to make of him after this. Rayoth saw the looks he was receiving form them and asked the one question that had been on his mind for years.  
  
" Red, Cid, Vincent. You know that the demon had my body and my position since the war. I always wondered what became of him. Judging from your looks now I know it wasn't good. Please tell me. I want to know what he did. I want to know what I am to expect when I return."  
  
Over the next hour he was told everything. Several times they had to stop and answer questions, or to wait for him to get out of shock at what he was told. When they told him what happened to Aris he finally snapped. For several minuets he just cried. He had met her a few times before when he was 10, she was always kind to him. Hearing that "he" had killed her was just too much. When he stopped crying he realized Vincent had his had on his shoulder and the others no longer looked like they wanted to harm him. They now accepted him as a person not the demon they had fought. When they finished they asked for some information on the Mother and ZeikFried so they would know what they were facing. Jack answered.  
  
" Sure but, Rayoth I have one thing I want you to answer. Why weren't you able to take Elnina with you when you escaped?"  
  
" She was already Harken by then." Said with a very sad voice.  
  
The Whole war with the demons was told to the rest of their party. When they were finished it looked like a few questions were finally answered.  
  
" ^$^%$&*. You were right Rayoth, that guy could teach lessons to Hojo. So where to next I'm figuring that we'll have to see this Emma and Vissam, right?" asked Cid.  
  
" Yes but, it will take a little while since we can't teleport." Said Leia.  
  
" How about we split up? It'll take less time, and well be able to get more done." Said Hanpan.  
  
" Sounds like a plan, what do you guys think?" Jack questioned.  
  
Everyone nodded, they split up into two groups: Jack, Cid, Leia were group one. They were going to fly over to the gate to the Elw dimension and get Vissam. The second group of: Red, Rayoth, Klem, and Vincent were going to take the Elw pyramids and then take the sweet candy at Port Timney. Where they would then go to Adlehyde and get Emma and meet the others there.  
  
As they were getting ready to go it looked like to Jack, that Rayoth was mumbling something to himself. He walked over to him and taped his shoulder and got no response. The others noticed this now and came up to him and tried other ways of getting his attention. Nothing worked, several minuets later he snapped out of it and saw their stairs.  
  
Rayoth blushed a little at the attention he was getting.  
  
" Oh sorry I was checking on a few things. There is a computer inside this body and I was checking out a few different maps. I kind of zone out a little when I do that, sorry."  
  
" OK, is there anything else we should know about you physically? So we won't be surprised in the future?" asked Red.  
  
" I'll give you everything, as you just saw I have an onboard computer. I have a pointed metal shaft that can pop out from my right elbow to guard my back. There is one on the left too but, it was disabled when I escaped. I can sprout out small metal claws from my fingertips and toes for climbing or fighting. Lastly just below my right eye I have a small port that allows me to download or send info. There is a problem to this my skin doesn't regenerate fast so I will have small cuts after using any of these. Past that I have the normal skills of any demon: Night vision, strength, resistance to some small injuries and so on.  
  
Oh that reminds me, before we all go I need to have Spirit scan you so you three will know your forces. Also do you three have any runs on you so they won't be as vulnerable?" asked Rayoth.  
  
" Yes, I think I know just the ones for them." Said Leia  
  
Red received the Star rune Rigdobrite. Cid accepted the Ice rune Aru Sulato. Odoryuk the life rune was given to Vincent much to his surprise. They were shown how to equip them and did. They all gave the same response the runes had the same magic feel as material. With this done Rayoth called Spirit to scan them. A little glowing ball appeared in front of them. It first stopped at cid and covered him in light, followed by Red, then Vincent. As soon as it was done it returned to Rayoth and, its presence was no longer felt.  
  
" Cid your force one move is Jump change. It allows you to do a double jump but, instead of doing damage it will give a random status change. Do not practice this on anyone other then monsters, you will be able to do an instant death with this attack.  
  
Red yours is Healing Touch. Whatever you attack when you use this will heal the damage of one of your attacks. It may not help you personally but, in a group that is one handy force.  
  
Vincent yours is Element Claw. This allows you to shoot out an element- based attack from your claw. Unlike Cids where it is random you can control yours. Just make sure you know what your enemy's weakness first before you strike, I don't want you accidentally healing a monster.  
  
  
  
They all got into the plane and team two was dropped off at the Elw pyramid. While the others left in the plane, Cid had insisted on flying when they had left so they gave in. As team two entered the pyramid they could hear the plane racing off. Red chuckled at what those on the plane must be going through with Cid testing out the plane. Vincent was shocked at the sight of the place in a good way. He had never seen any place like this. When they made it two the trans porter they didn't know what to do.  
  
" All you have to do is just step on the pad on the floor and it will take you the next pyramid. It works by sending your energy through a sender in space. It will then send you to the next place. Just don't mess with it too much or you'll end up in the Abyss." Said Klem.  
  
He got on pad and disappeared the rest followed when they were all at the other side Red collapsed. Vincent had to hold on to the wall to keep from throwing up. Rayoth and Klem were surprised. They may have expected those two to have little bit a shake, but not what had happened. No one should have reacted that way to a trans port. Red was taken to where Vincent was now barely leaning on the wall. He was on the verge of falling when Kelm helped him sit down.  
  
" Have you every heard of this happing to someone?" asked Klem.  
  
" No, but I will find out why."  
  
With that said a small cord and connector appeared below Rayoths eye. It went to the pad and he zoned out. While he was checking on that Klem was doing what he could do to help the others. Several moments later the cord detached and returned inside of him leaving a small cut below his eye. Rayoth snapped back and walked over to the others and, told them whet he had found.  
  
" You know how your are teleported from one pad to another. Well think of it as turning you into computer data and sending you to the next pad. You and I are recognized and read easily cause we are from this dimension but, Red and Vincent aren't. It had a little problem making them out. That is why it was so ruff on them. Using the pads won't kill them but it will affect them a lot."  
  
Red and Vincent were fine an hour later and they continued on their journey. After a few miles Rayoth asked to stop at Saint Centour to get a few items.  
  
" No, I don't feel like fighting with Zed. I know he is your friend but what will he do when he sees me and the others?" Asked Klem.  
  
" He won't fight you the only real reason he took it upon himself to attack you in the first place was to become a Quarter Knight. He may protest at you staying there but that will be about it. He's changed a lot since he met Sully. Come on I have a few things that are over there that will help." Pleaded Rayoth  
  
" Oh all right, but he tries anything I will defend myself and the others." Said Klem. 


	4. Hi All

Hi all this isn't another chapter. I'm revamping this story from the ground up. If you want to read the start of the revamp go to my page and click on The Wondering Hero. Oh and the way it is starting out now is pre FF7. Well good reading as always. 


End file.
